Two Hearts, One Ocean
by BoobooStewartLuvr
Summary: Seth Clearwater is in love. However, he never actually met the love of his life face-to-face. He met her through an assignment for school from a pen pal program. Padma Bashkir is a 17 year old girl from Sri Lanka, she has a crush on Seth. Is it really true love or just a simple infatuation? What will happen when they meet for the first time? Will little Sethy-poo imprint? READ!
1. Chapter 1: Senior Year

**Chapter 1: Senior Year**

**Seth Clearwater POV**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"No, Mom, five more minutes" I grumbled, rolling over.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"DAMN IT SETH, TURN THAT SHIT OFF!" I heard a very annoying familiar voice say.

"Leah Susan Clearwater, watch your mouth, young lady!" I heard Mom demand. I pulled my pillow over my head. The alarm clock seemed to get louder and louder.

"Shut up" I muttered, trying to hit it.

My bedroom door creaked open and I felt my bed shift.

"Seth, baby, wake up. Time for school, love" Mom said, lovingly, nudging my leg. I sat up and stretched. When I half-opened my eyes, Mom smiled kindly at me. The creases around her eyes seem to thin. "Hey, sleepy-head. How's my boy?"

She stood up on her tippy-toes to plant a kiss on my forehead.

"Hey, Mom" I said, groggily.

Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Oh, Mom, what's wrong?" I said, worriedly.

"Nothing, it's just that you look like your father, that's all" she said, wiping away her tears.

"There's something else, isn't there?" I said, rubbing her arm.

She nodded, "My baby is a senior"

And thus beginning the hysterics. So loud that Charlie and my little half-sister, Macy, ran in my room. Macy, only three years old, cried along with Mom. Charlie looked at me and arched an eyebrow.

"_Senior"_ I mouthed to him. He nodded slowly, absorbing the information. Leah stood at the entryway of my room. She rolled her eyes at Mom's dramatics.

"Come on now, Mom, he's not going anywhere" Leah reassured, handing Charlie a tissue to give to Mom.

Mom blew her nose and I scrunched up my face in disgust, "I know, but he's my little boy"

She hiccupped and began to cry again, making Macy cry even harder. Charlie picked up Macy and escorted Mom out of my room.

"I got her Seth, all cool" he said, leaving.

"Uh…thanks" I said. Leah was still at my door.

"Don't you have to go to work?" I said. She works at Seattle Animal Hospital as a veterinary technician under her boss/imprint/fiancée, Wyatt Thomas. Yes, you heard it right, Leah has imprinted and getting married in March, a few days before her twenty third birthday and Wyatt's twenty seventh birthday. I like the guy and his son, Flynn. He's five and a little sweetheart. Flynn's mother passed away during childbirth; Wyatt was devastated until he met Leah. Now, he can't get enough of her, he's smitten. He took the knowledge of mythological creatures existing in stride, not missing a heartbeat. He's even gotten close to the Cullens, especially Edward and Bella. Nessie is in the same Kindergarten class as Flynn and has a small crush on him. Jake is not proud, which amuses Edward to no return.

After the Volturi confrontation two years ago, Edward and Bella thought that it'll be best to enroll Nessie in school to develop her "social skills", but not at a normal public school, however, she attends The Monarch Academy for Gifted Children in Port Angeles. In order words, a very exclusive private school. The Little Nudger seems to enjoy it. There, she doesn't need to hide her amazing intellect nor piano talents because every child there is, well, gifted.

"Not until eight, why?" she asks. I shrugged. Leah looked around at my messy room and sighed. "I can't believe that you're graduating this year"

I exhaled, "Yup. Can't wait"

"Seth, don't say that. Mom will freak" Leah said.

"I'm just being honest. I can't wait for college" I said.

"Sure, you just can't wait to party" she hinted.

"That too" I chuckled. I grabbed stuff that I need for my shower and pushed past Leah.

"Seth…." She muttered. I looked back at her. "Don't go far, okay. I'll miss you"

"No you won't, Lee. You have Wyatt, Flynn, Macy, Mom, and Charlie" I stated.

"I know, but I'll still miss my annoying baby brother" she interjected.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, Lee"

* * *

Mom placed a plate with bacon, eggs, and hash browns in front of me.

"Thanks" I mumbled, licking my chomps. Before diving in, I looked up. Everyone's eyes was on me, even Macy's. "What?"

"Nothing, Seth" Charlie said, sipping his coffee.

"For real, guys, did I cut myself again? I swear, I hate shaving" I said, touching my chin apprehensively.

"Oh, I forgot he's shaving now" Mom said, tearing up.

"Sue, honey, he's been shaving for two years now. And what I remembered, you was the one that told him to shave" Charlie pronounced.

"More like ordered" Leah muttered. We all looked at her.

"Let's change the subject, shall we? Can we talk about Leah not staying over at Wyatt's house" I said. She glared at me.

"Right, good point, Seth. Yes, explain to me why you are not staying over at Wyatt's? You've been together for a year and a half. Is there trouble?" Mom gasped.

"No, Mom. I just want to stay with you, that's all" Leah stammered.

"Bull, Lee. Tell me what's really wrong?" Mom said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well…it's just weird to stay there. I'm not use to staying in a big, fancy place. It's intimidating" she admitted.

"Aw, baby. That man loves you as well as Flynn. Grow a pair" Mom said, walking in the kitchen.

Charlie chuckled as he wiped Macy's mouth.

"No, Daddy. No" she pouted, moving her head.

"Now, Now, Macy-Bear. Let Daddy get the syrup off your face" Charlie intoned.

"No!" she yelled, sticking out her tongue. I smiled at her.

"Macy, listen to Dad" I advised.

"Fine" she grumbled.

I chuckled at her antics.

Charlie nodded at me and I shrugged.

When he and my mother first started dating a while back, I sort of hated him. I believed that he will try to replace my Dad. But Charlie isn't like that. He treats my Mom right and he loves us, all of us. He's a father figure to me and Leah. After he married Mom and had Macy, I could see the difference in Mom. She was happier and joyful. That's all that matters. Besides, Charlie likes having a son. We discuss football and girls (in secret involving the second part though. You know how mothers can be). He even bought me a car! A vintage Mustang to be exact. My baby, her name's Midnight. Sexy name, isn't it?

"Excited about your senior year?" Charlie probed.

From the kitchen, Mom said, "Don't remind me, Charles"

Charlie ignored her.

"Yeah, excited" I replied.

"That girl called you yet?" he inquired, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You mean Josie Andrews, no" I blushed.

"It's fine, Seth. She don't know what she's missing. You should ask out that bubbly cheerleader" he inferred.

"You mean Stella Weatherly?" I questioned.

He nodded, "Yeah"

"No, I'm fine. She's too….uh….you know" I stumbled, gesturing with my hands awkwardly.

"Oh, right. Only smart girls for Seth" he said with an eye roll.

"It is not like that Charlie, but I wouldn't mind an intelligent young woman. Besides, I would rather have a girlfriend that uses her head for a different reason instead of going down on—"

"Hey, hey. Macy is in the room" Mom warned.

I grinned.

"Totally understandable, son" Charlie chuckled.

* * *

Collin and Brady practically ran to me as soon as I exited my car.

"Dude, we're fucking seniors!" Collin hooted, pumping his fist in the air.

"I know. Can you chill though, Collin? You're acting like you've just smoked a whole pound of weed" I joked. Brady grinned.

"Fuck you" Collin countered.

"Not going to happen" I replied.

"Anyways, this is our time to shine, dudes" Brady said.

"I know, I'm going try out for track" Collin said.

We gave him a look.

"C, we are shape shifters. It's basically cheating" Brady whispered.

"Like I give two left fucks. I want a scholarship" Collin said.

"Whatever, what about you, Seth?" Brady asked.

"Oh…..you know. Same old, same old. I'm going to get a re-election of Student President and going to stay in the Robotics Team" I said.

"Cool, you're captain now, right? Now that Jamie left?" Collin said.

"Yeah, you Brady?" I said.

"I finally got the balls to join the Art Associations Club" Brady said. We slapped him on the back. Brady was always the artist.

"Go ahead, man. Is this because Julia Rivers is in it this year or for your own benefit?" Collin kidded.

Brady said nothing, but his blush revealed everything.

Ever since tenth grade, Brady had a crush on Julia Rivers. She's very pretty with big green eyes, which is weird because she lives on a Native American Reservation, and long black hair that is dyed violet and periwinkle at the end. In other words, very artist-y. She only spoke to Brady at least about ten times during the last two years, like saying hello or goodbye. Never looking him in the eye, which makes us wonder that when they finally look at each other on whether or not Brady will imprint.

We exchanged our schedules to each other in Advisory.

"Shit, Seth, how did you get a college course?" Collin said.

"'Cause he's smart as shit, that's why" Brady mumbled. I shoved him.

"Whatever, dude. I like y'all schedule though. It's great" I commented.

"But I am totally jealous of yours, man. I swear to God. You have AP Physics, AP English IV, AP Government, and Psychology" Collin said.

"At least we have lunch and Senior Seminar together" Brady noted.

Ah, always the positive one.

"Yeah, good noting, B" Collin said, happily.

* * *

Senior Seminar is basically about what you want to do in college, how to get scholarships, and the required community service credit that you need. This year, we have a new teacher, Mr. Franklin, a tall, middle-aged professor from Washington State, because Mrs. Creek is on maternity leave.

"Hello, guys. Welcome to Senior Seminar. Are you excited?" Mr. Franklin asked the class. Hoots and screams erupted. "Whoa, that's great, you guys. Now, I know that Mrs. Creek wants to teach you guys some boring stuff. Am I right? The syllabus she sent you guys over the summer?"

Several groans were heard.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But good news, I want to go in the other direction. Sure, we will be learning about FAFSA, tour colleges, and talk about what you want to majoring in, but we will not, I repeat; will not be going to do just ordinary community service. Instead of volunteering at local associations, you will be given a pen pal" he said.

Gasps exploded from the class.

"Calm down, class, please. You will write, e-mail, or call students just like you from around the globe. You will talk to them about anything that you want, however it has to be appropriate, for twenty weeks. You will get to know them as they will get to know you. At the end, you will write a six page report on your person, invite them here to Washington, where will have a potluck dinner then go on a trip. Sounds fun, huh?" he explained.

Misty Cartwright, a very smart girl with shoulder-length black hair and glasses, raised her hand.

"Yes, Misty?" said Mr. Franklin.

"Who is paying for this, may I ask?" said Misty.

"Ooh, good answer, Misty. I have a foundation, Seattle Skyscrapers, which will be funding the program" Mr. Franklin clarified. "For the trip, now, I'm thinking about going to Florida, but the foundation what to send you guys Washington, D.C. "

"D.C.?!" the class yelled, simultaneously.

"Yes" Mr. Franklin chuckled, passing out papers.

The questions to begin The Friends Across the Globe Program was simple: How old are you? Where are you from? What is your name? What are your hobbies? What do you want to major in college? What college do you want to go to? Describe your personality. Do you have siblings, if you do list them and what are their names? What's your parents' names? In two hundred words or less, write your life story.

See, easy right?

After class, the guys were excited to get into the program. I was too, this was our time to learn about different cultures and explore our nation's capitol.

So fucking cool!


	2. Chapter 2: Sri Lanka

**Chapter 2: Sri Lanka**

**Seth Clearwater POV**

A week went by and I got busy with schoolwork. I had meetings with the Student Council and Robotics Team. Physics at first wasn't that hard, but now it is. I also have an English report on Shakespeare's _Macbeth_ due three days from now as well as a mock trial in Government tomorrow.

With all of this shit going on at school, I decided to take a chill pill. Being at the Cullen residence always seem to calm me down. You know, relax.

So here I am now, sitting on the love seat in the Cullens' living room, playing XBOX with Emmett.

Flynn, Nessie, and Macy was upstairs playing. Leah, Wyatt, Bella, Edward, and Carlisle was in the kitchen talking about something.

Emmett was kicking my ass in Call of Duty, and I let him do it. I wasn't really paying attention to it at all. I had schoolwork on my mind.

Esme was preparing dinner and I instantly got hungry.

My Mom came in, a big smile on her face.

"Hey, Sue" Alice greeted.

"Hey guys. Seth, you got mail!" Mom said, joyously.

Everyone crowded around me. I looked at Edward.

"It is okay, Seth" Edward reassured.

Mom outstretched her arm and I took the envelopes.

I opened the first one, it was my SAT results. I did good, great even. I scored a 2120. Mom squealed at that and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, Mom" I said.

She smiled.

"See, now you don't have to take them over again" Esme said.

"Yes, Esme is correct. You can get a really good scholarship with that score" Mom said.

I nodded as I looked at the address of the other envelope.

Jumping out of my seat, I smiled widely.

"What's that? A hot date?" Emmett joked.

"My pen pal. It is a letter from my pen pal from the program" I said.

"Open it then" Alice advise, cheerfully.

I ripped it open and cleared my throat.

"It's a girl. She is from Sri Lanka" I began.

"That's so far, Seth. Whoa" Leah said.

"I agree" Wyatt said.

"Her name is Padma, Padma Bashkir. She's seventeen years old" I said.

"Read it, boy" Jasper said.

"Fine. '_Dear Seth, it is so nice to get news from another person that is a teenager like me, but from a different place. America seems wide set to me, like crooked teeth that can't be fixed. Is it like that truly? How are things in America? How are you doing at school? Here, in Colombo, we learn some things that you probably are learning, for example Physics. However, our education placement is somewhat different. We have primary, secondary, senior secondary, and collegiate schools. Right now, I go to Royal College. In this school, we are divided in houses, just like Hogwarts. There are five in total. We have uniforms. You have to wear a white uniform, I wear a sari, and it has a silver crest on it. I live with my father, an accountant, Amil; my stay-at-home-mother, Menahga, my older twin brothers; Raj and Rujul, and my younger sisters, Adyta, Jagvi, and Chitrakshi. Like you, my favorite color is also green, but more of a sea foam green. I am a dancer and compete in a variety of dance competitions. My mother use to teach girls how to dance several of the classic Hindu dances, but not anymore. I like movies too, mostly Sri Lankan movies though. When I graduate, I plan to go to an elite college and major in Dance and Theatre. Hopefully, you won't get bored of me and write back as soon as you can. I want to know so much about America! It all seems so exciting and busy. And, of course, more about you Seth. Your Sri Lankan pen pal, Padma.'_"

I looked up from the letter and grinned.

"She sounds so cool" Leah noted.

"I know. I never really thought in my lifetime that I will be communicating with someone from another country, another culture" I said, folding the letter.

"Well, we're glad that you are in it" Wyatt said.

"Me too, man," I said.

_Me too. _

* * *

The class was wild the next day in Senior Seminar. Apparently, everyone has gotten a letter from his or her pen pal. Collin and Brady was the happiest, I think. You should have seen their smiles. Brady has gotten a letter from a boy from England. His name is Hunter Abraham. He loves art and artistic girls, just like Brady. His girlfriend, Clary, is very artistic and bold Brady told me. He even gave Bray advice on how to ask out Julia Rivers.

In contrast, Collin received a letter from a girl from Venezuela. Her name is Esperanza-Maria de San Marcos. She's a reader, literally. She reads all types of books and plays the cello. Totally out of Collin's league, but he's smitten. So am I, I think. I mean, Padma sounds like a really nice, sweet girl. I want to know so much about her. Twenty weeks seemed like a short amount of time, but it isn't. It's like five months and then we get to see them in June of next year. I was beyond excited; I was ecstatic.

Mr. Franklin sauntered in casually just before the third bell rung. His smile on his face was infectious.

"Looks like you guys heard from your pen pals, am I correct?" he said, taking a seat at his desk. I saw many of my classmates heads nod vigorously. "Great, who would like to share?"

A dozen or so hands were raised. Mr. Franklin looked at me, like right in my eyes, and gave me a brisk nod to come up and share.

"Clearwater" he called, gesturing me up to the front of the class. I heard some people groan as I made my way to the front of the class.

I cleared my throat.

"Uh…well, my pen pal is a girl" I began. Hoots from the boys erupted.

"Is she hot?" called Ethan Hawkins. I gave him an annoyed look.

"Anyway, her name is Padma Bashkir, she's from Colombo, Sri Lanka. She is the third oldest of six kids. Her dad is an accountant and her mom stays at home. She goes to, like, this really good school called Royal College and she is a dancer. She wants to major in Dance and Theatre at the university. And she's seventeen" I finished.

"Good, she sounds very interesting, Seth. Thank you" said Mr. Franklin. I gave the class a small smile then took my seat next to Collin and Brady. "Next"

Misty Cartwright was practically calling a taxi by now. Her hand was swinging everywhere. Mr. Franklin rolled his eyes before allowing her to come up and share news about her pen pal who was a boy, Geoff Eberhardt, from Berlin, Germany. And guess what, guys? He is just the fuck like her, to the motherfucking tee. Scary, you say? Creepy? Well, you had never lied.

The next person was Ethan Hawkins. His pen pal was a girl, age eighteen, named Hikaru Akiyama, from Tokyo, Japan. Her grandmother is teaching her the arts of a geisha. Of course, this ignorant fool will make a sexual joke about it. Sure, it was funny (Ha-ha) as well as disrespectful to the Japanese culture. Geishas aren't prostitutes, you dickhead. They are very dignified women.

The assholes I am surrounded by, man. I can deal with my pack brothers, but not this shit.

_Padma Bashkir, please be interesting. _


End file.
